


Wonderland

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [644]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 900 - Freeform, AS Monaco, Angst, Father Figures, Fear, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping Pills
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sofiane est malheureusement là...
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Sofiane Diop, Niko Kovač/Hasan Salihamidžić
Series: FootballShot [644]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Wonderland

Wonderland

Niko ne travaille pas trop, comparé à ce qu’il a pu entendre par le passé. Il travaille de manière à ne plus avoir à travailler quand il se sentira prêt à tout arrêter. Il ne sait pas quand viendra ce jour et dans quelles circonstances, mais il arrêtera de travailler, cependant, pour le moment il se fiche de ce que l’on peut dire de lui et de son travail. Il ne travaille ni trop ni pas assez, c’est suffisant. Le juste milieu entre plaisir et stress, c’est comme ça que fonctionne ce boulot, et il en est fier. Il apprend aux plus jeunes ce qu’ils doivent savoir pour leur future carrière, il aide les plus anciens à revenir correctement dans la leur, ce n’est pas le plus beau des métiers, mais ça le satisfait. Donc, non, Niko ne se sent pas comme quelqu’un qui passe trop de temps à analyser et comparer, penser et structurer, il fait juste ce qu’il y a dans son contrat.

Cependant, même s’il sait que ce qu’il fait est normal, son esprit reste parfois trop longtemps accroché à ce à quoi il doit penser pendant la journée, le forçant à garder les yeux ouverts durant la nuit, alors qu’il donnerait tout pour s’endormir paisiblement et laisser le travail derrière lui. Niko n’est pas fier de sa solution, mais les somnifères sont la seule chose qu’il a trouvée pour avoir l’air présentable et reposé le lendemain. Il voulait éviter autant que possible d’en prendre, parce que la dernière fois il s’était retrouvé à dormir dans son bureau, à la Säbener. Même s’il aimerait blâmer entièrement les médicaments pour ce coup-là, il ne peut pas complètement oublier qu’il n’avait pas dormi la nuit d’avant, et que Rummenigge était sur ses côtes (comme n’importe qui à ce moment-là, même s’il ne veut pas l’avouer). Il déteste en prendre, mais il n’a pas beaucoup le choix pour être réveillé et donner l’exemple à la Turbie pour les entraînements matinaux. Le club a un projet sur le long terme, et s’il ne dort pas, il ne fera que s’effacer de ce projet alors qu’il devait en être l’une des premières lignes, ce qui ne lui ferait absolument pas plaisir.

Il est toujours en train de travailler à son bureau quand il décide d’en prendre un par anticipation, il n’a pas arrêté de penser au futur match toute la journée, et il sait que ça ne va pas le lâcher durant la nuit s’il ne se force pas à dormir. Niko doit régler plusieurs dossiers, que ce soit de ses propres joueurs ou de ceux qu’ils pourraient recruter au prochain mercato si Paul et Oleg tombent d’accord avec lui. Il l’a peut-être pris trop tôt, il se sent pantelant et lourd quand la porte de son bureau s’ouvre sans qu’il n’ait la moindre idée de qui voudrait bien lui parler à cette heure-ci…

_____________________________________

Sofiane n’aime pas être le dernier restant au centre, il est tard et avait juste besoin de récupérer un papier d’identité important s’il veut jouer ailleurs à l’avenir. Il traîne dans les couloirs en attendant que son téléphone se recharge suffisamment pour qu’il puisse écouter la musique qu’il souhaite sur son trajet jusqu’à chez lui, quelques minutes supplémentaires devraient suffire. C’est quand il passe devant la porte fermée du bureau du coach qu’il s’arrête finalement, des bruits inhabituels en échappant. Le coach devrait être parti depuis longtemps, ce n’est pas normal. Il ne cherche pas à entrer, juste à vérifier. Sofiane passe un œil à travers la serrure, il déteste faire ça mais il doit beaucoup à Niko, alors s’il peut l’aider dans quelque chose…

Ce qu’il voit par contre… Un étranger au club contre son coach, qui n’a pas l’air très éveillé malgré les bruits qui lui échappent, sa joue est contre le bois et il ne peut pas voir ce que l’inconnu lui fait pour l’amener à réagir autant malgré son sommeil. Peut-être qu’il aimerait ne pas en voir autant quand il comprend que ce n’est pas consenti des deux côtés… Il ne devrait pas avoir un lien avec ça, il n’aurait jamais dû voir ça ! Mais son coach souffre à l’intérieur sans pouvoir rien faire, il doit agir pour lui… Sofiane essaie d’ouvrir la porte pour le sauver de l’inconnu, mais c’est fermé de l’intérieur. La folle idée d’enfoncer la porte lui vient, mais que se passerait-il s’il se cassait l’épaule en essayant ? Tous les problèmes qu’il causerait…

Il se sent honteux de devoir se cacher derrière un mur quand l’homme daigne enfin laisser son coach en paix, mais il ne veut pas cet inconnu aille raconter qu’il a vu Sofiane Diop espionner son coach pour en savoir pus sur le prochain match, ou une connerie dans le genre. Il attend quelques minutes pour être sûr que l’étranger ne reviendra pas, pour aller récupérer son téléphone, avant d’aller dans le bureau de son entraîneur. Il n’a aucune idée de comment va Niko, mais le voir endormi comme ça sur son bureau, alors qu’il sait ce qu’il s’est réellement passé… Sofiane lance un regard rapide vers un flacon de somnifères, il se doute qu’ils ont un rôle à jouer dans cette sombre situation. Il prend sur lui pour être le plus droit possible quand il porte le coach bras-dessus-bras-dessous jusqu’à sa voiture, il va le ramener chez lui, il n’est pas en état de retourner à son hôtel quand il se réveillera. Sofiane n’aime pas savoir que quelqu’un a profité de lui alors qu’il était dans cet état, alors qu’il était juste là et qu’il aurait pu intervenir s’il avait été plus courageux…

Sofiane le dépose sur son lit dans un souffle qui trahit sa faiblesse, il est essoufflé d’avoir monté quelques étages avec seulement son coach sur l’épaule, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il va s’endurcir… Il n’a pas spécialement faim avec tout ça, alors il ne prépare qu’un verre d’eau pour Niko à son réveil, il ne sait pas à quel point tout ce qui s’est passé dans son sommeil peut avoir des conséquences. Sofiane va chercher une couverture supplémentaire pour son coach qui tremblote dans son sommeil, ce n’est pas normal avec les somnifères…

Si seulement il avait été plus courageux pour l’aider, pour éviter tout ça, pour empêcher cet inconnu de faire ce qu’il a fait à l’homme auquel il doit tant…

__________________________________

Niko a la bouche sèche quand il rouvre les yeux. C’est trop mou sous sa joue pour qu’il soit toujours dans son bureau, et il fait trop chaud. Il essaie de se redresser, pour n’être que stoppé par une intense douleur dans le bas de son corps, c’est plus fort qu’une crampe, bien plus fort… Niko ne comprend pas tout, réussissant à s’asseoir une bonne minute plus tard, quand la douleur disparaît légèrement, pour lui laisser l’occasion de faire face à Sofiane. Il imagine qu’il est chez lui, vu qu’il ne reconnaît pas les lieux. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fait ici et de pourquoi le somnifère ne lui a pas fait dormir toute la nuit, vu que le soleil n’a pas encore l’air levé. Sofiane devrait aussi dormir… Le verre d’eau qu’il lui tend l’aide à se sentir un peu mieux, mais ne lui offre aucune explication par rapport au pourquoi du comment.

‘’Comment vous sentez-vous, coach ?’’ La voix fatiguée de Sofiane a du mal à le rassurer

‘’Perdu ? Qu’est-ce que je fais chez toi, et pourquoi j’ai mal comme ça ?’’

‘’C-coach—‘’

Et puis il y a Sofiane dans ses bras, lui expliquant à travers ses larmes ce qui a pu se passer durant la soirée. Il aurait préféré que ça ne soit qu’un cauchemar… Alors ce n’étaient pas que des sensations étranges venant le déranger pendant son sommeil, mais bien Hasan lui rendant visite de la pire des manières, et Sofiane a assisté à _ça_ … Il se sent honteux et malade, mais il tient quand même le gosse contre lui, essayant de ne pas trop l’effrayer, il a déjà dû tellement l’inquiéter… Il affirme un peu plus sa présence contre lui, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer, il se sent malade et désespéré, mais il ne doit pas transmettre tout ça à Sofiane. Hors de question que le gamin se sente mal pour lui.

Niko le rassure du mieux qu’il peut en lui montrant qu’il peut l’aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais même s’il peut lui faire croire que tout ça ne l’atteint pas, la rage contre lui-même et ses foutus somnifères le dévorent de l’intérieur. Peut-être qu’il travaille trop, tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il ne reprendra plus jamais de ces putains de médicaments, pas tant qu’il ne sera pas seul chez lui, loin de tous. Les regards de Sofiane ne seront plus jamais les mêmes maintenant, mais il continuera d’essayer de lui faire croire qu’il va bien, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendra, et la douleur qui le ronge peu à peu.

Fin


End file.
